Intruder
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Melanie is home alone when she has an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. Slenderman.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T, Minor language. Might bump it up to M if I need to.

Author's Note- I don't often write in 1st person POV, but when I do, Slenderman is after me.

A flash of lightning jolted me awake. Rain pelted against my window loudly, thunder booming loudly, shaking the whole house.

Bright red LED numbers read 2:17 on the small clock beside my bed I turned to lay on my back, lightning flashed against my blue curtains, I watched, hoping the repetitiveness of the lights would lull me to sleep faster. The lightning paused briefly before lighting up the sky and my room.

I gasped and sat up in my bed quickly as more lightning flash. I could have sworn there was someone standing outside my window, as I could see a silhouette on my curtain against the lightning.

I sighed and lied back down, I'm just tired and my eyes are playing tricks on me, that's it, there's no way someone would be put there, especially not in this storm. I closed my eyes and turned onto my side, pulling the fleece tie blanket up over my shoulders before I fell asleep.

Footsteps sounded on the covered wooden porch in front of my house.

I jolted up in the bed, only to hear nothing. I remained still for a few moments before shaking my head and lying back down. It was in my dream... yes, that's it. I was dreaming of walking on the wooden dock, down at the lake, wearing my hiking boots, that's all, just a dream.

I chuckled at myself silently for being so foolish, to think that I had heard someone out on the porch. 2:29. I lied back back down and closed my eyes.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard someone trying to get in through the front door, as if hoping I would have left the door unlocked, but I hadn't. I had done the normal door lock and the deadbolt. The noise stopped, as if the person gave up.

I shot up as I heard my lawn chair being drug across the porch. _Why do they want my chair?_ I then heard other things being moved. _What? Are they looking for my spare keys?_ I jumped out of bed, slipping my sweater on over my tee shirt.

I frzoe in place as I heard a key being pushed into the dead bolt, only to be pulled out. Wrong key. _For once, having all my locks being different is paying off._ My breath hitched as the door clicked unlocked.

The door was tried again, the three-inch dead bolt stopping it, but now the doorknob was turning. I ran down the hall silently, pushing open the closet, revealing the tall safe, at least six feet. I typed in the code and pulled it open. I grabbed my handgun and a few clips, stuffing them into the pocket in my jacket.

I moved faster as I heard other things being moved, the footsteps quickening. I grabbed my shotgun and a box of bullets. Empty. I grabbed the box behind it. Full. I stuffed the box into my other pocket and slung the gun over my shoulder, pulling my hood up as I slipped into my boots, tying them quickly. I rounded the corner, now on the opposite side of the house as the front door. I grabbed the door handle of the back door and froze for a few moments, listening to the footsteps.

My breath hitched as I heard the dead bolt slide back into the door, followed by the front door creaking open loudly.

_If he wanted to break in, why was he making so much noise? Wouldn't you want to be as silent as possible?_

I pushed the back door open, glad that I had coated the hinges in WD-40 a few days ago, as I tend to use the back door more often than the front.

Footsteps clacked against the fake hardwood in the living room. I shuddered as I closed the door behind me, the rain coming down loudly. I took off running into the trees behind my house.

_If I can find the trail, I can follow it down to the car._

Normally, I didn't mind having to hike between my house and the car, now I did. The trails being too narrow to drive a car up, so I parked it down at the park rangers station, they didn't mind. Rain soaked through my sweatpants, my hands shoved into my pockets, preventing the contents from jumping out as I ran, occasionally ducking under a branch or jumping over a fallen tree limb. I didn't bother to look behind me, afraid of running into a tree, or seeing something I didn't want to.

I didn't hear anyone behind me, but then again, I could barely hear myself run, the rain and thunder covering my sounds. Lightning continued to flash brightly, I tried to keep my eyes down, not wanting the light to disorient me temporarily. I found the trail and ran down it, my lungs aching, my throat dried out as I was forced to breath through my mouth, my sides aching and my heart pounding in my chest.

I almost yelled in delight as I saw my small blue car parked under a tree. I ran into the side and pulled at the door.

Locked.

And my keys were back at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 2 is here!

I got down onto my knees and reached under the car, smiling as I found the small black box I had attached. I pushed on the button, deactivating the magnet, causing the box to drop into my hand. I pulled it open and grabbed the spare keys from it, finding car keys, house keys, and keys to the shed behind my house. I quickly unlocked the door manually and tossed my gun into the passengers seat before sitting down. I started the car, only to fail.

**CHECK BATTERY** flashed on the dashboard. I tried again, the light illuminating once again.

_COME ON!_

I tried again, watching as the headlights popped on and the car hummed to life. I put my seatbelt on before turning the lights down, finding it hard to see through the rain, but not wanting to hit something... or to be seen. I turned on the wiper blades and drove out of the parking lot quickly, turning onto the highway and driving away.

I sighed loudly. "I can get a hotel," I told myself, "but my wallet's at home," I remembered right where everything is.

The wallet was in my bedside table, top shelf.

So was my cell phone.

I emptied my pockets into the passengers seat, opening the glove box slowly as I drove.

**EMERGENCY KIT**

I grabbed the box, shaking it. The contents rumbled around. I had forgotten I had even put it in the car, about seven years ago, when my parents bought me the car for my sixteenth birthday.

The small digital clock read 2:53.

I kept driving until I hit the next town, I pulled in front of the police station. The top of the Emergency Kit popped off.

A flashlight with extra batteries.

An old photo ID of me.

A copy of my social security card.

A list of people to call in the event of emergencies and their phone numbers.

Tylenol.

And three-hundred dollars cash.

I smiled, glad I had put this together. I looked into the backseat and grabbed my old backpack. One strap had broken off. I was glad that I hadn't thrown it away yet. I pushed my things into it, quickly disassembling my shotgun and putting the pieces loosely into the duffel bag in the backseat, as well as the handgun.

I locked the car up and carried my bag into the station. The door rang as I pushed the door open.

The lady at the front desk looked up at me.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Uh... yes..." I said as I walked up to the front desk. "Someone broke into my house about half an hour ago, I grabbed a few things and ran," I explained, hoping she would believe me.

"Did you call 9-1-1?"

"No," I shook my head, "He was in a hurry to get in, I just grabbed some stuff, I wanted to get the hell out of there."

"Okay, can I get the address?"

"Yes, 720 South Timber Lane, I have a box at the rangers station, the house is up north about half a mile or so." She nodded.

"We'll get deputies up there as fast as we can." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I would recommend staying at a hotel tonight."

"I'll stop back in tomorrow, since my cell phone is still at the house." I told her before I left and climbed back into the car.

My car hummed gently as I drove down the highway, looking around for a decent hotel with a name I recognized. I drove right past the small hotels. I smiled and pulled into a hotel and grabbed my bag, transferring the handgun into the backpack.

I walked up to the front desk and paid for my room. I tossed my backpack on the table and lied down on the bed, not even bothering to turn off the lamp beside the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- CHAPTER 3!

The sunlight shone brightly only my face, blinding me as I opened my eyes. I groaned as I turned over to avoid the sun.

11:42.

I quickly sat up, rubbing my eyes. My stomach growled loudly as I got up out of bed. A small piece of paper caught my eye; I walked over and picked it up, wondering who slipped it under the door.

_Blood is red,_

_Bruises are blue, _

_I see you have a gun,_

_You should still run._

I crumpled the note up and stuffed it into my pocket. I grabbed the bag and closed the door behind me, heading down to the lunch buffet.

I grabbed a sandwich and some soup, eating quickly before I got back into the car and drove to the police station.

"We sent some troops over this morning a few hours ago, we haven't heard from them yet," I nodded, deciding against mentioning the note, as I did have a gun, two in fact. "If we don't hear from them by this evening, we will send more over."

"Okay, that sounds fine to me."

"Do you possibly have any family or friends that you could stay with?" I looked down at my dirty boots.

"My Dad lives about two hours away," I said, "I could go to stay with him, I'm not even sure if he still lives there, it's been a few years since I've talked to him."

"I am sure he would understand, given the circumstances."

"Of course. I can call once I get there and see if anything has happened," she nodded.

"Don't worry, we will handle this." I smile as she says this before I leave, the bell on the door sounding, alerting people of my departure.

The drive took two and a half hours, as I had to stop and get more gas for the car. I frowned as I counted my remaining cash. $150. I had already spent half of it. I parked the car in the driveway, watching as a few other cars drove past, the sounds of the constant cars, planes, and semi-trucks on the interstate was louder than I remembered, but the other residents don't even seem to notice, as if immune to the sounds. I grabbed my backpack and walked up the front steps, stopping on the navy blue 'Welcome' mat.

I hesitantly rang the doorbell, and then listened, wondering if he even still lived here, it had been four years after all. I heard footsteps from inside the house before I heard the door click and open..

His hair was grayer than I remembered; he still wore a polo shirt and khakis though.

"Melanie?" he asked, squinting, his eyes trying to adjust from the shaded home to the bright outside.

"Hey Dad," I smiled.

"Don't just stand there, come on inside," he smiled as he let me in, closing the door behind me. "What brings you all the way up here?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Someone broke into the house and I need a place to stay," I said, feeling awkward for not talking to him for several years before showing up unannounced and asking to stay with him.

"Of course, you are always welcome here." I set my bag down. "It's a bit late to be in pajamas, don't you think?" he joked.

"I didn't think about grabbing clothes.

"Oh? So you were home when it happened?" I nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want," he smiled happily. "Well, you can stay here as long as you want," he smiled, wrinkles forming along his cheeks as he did so.

"Thanks Dad, I'm probably going to take a shower really fast."

"Go on ahead, you don't have to ask to do things or let me know what you're going to do, you're twenty-three for Pete's sake," he laughed as he sat down in the large leather recliner in front of the television, a rerun of 'Wheel of Fortune' was on.

I smiled as I grabbed my bag, carrying it down the hallway to my old bedroom.

The daybed was still pressed against the wall beside the small nightstand and a desk. Large Rubbermaid's were stacked along the foot of my bed.

I set my bag on the bed and snapped the lid off of the top blue container, which was full of clothes. I had outgrown most of the clothes by now, but there was a pair of gray lounge pants and a dark green tee shirt that looked like it would fit me.

I carried the new clothes to the bathroom, setting them on the counter besides the sink.

The top fan turned on automatically as I flipped the lights on.

I quickly pulled my hiking boots off, the backs of my ankles were red and rubbed raw. I made a mental note to always wear socks.

The back of the sweatpants had dried mud stuck to them, most likely from the bottom of my shoes when I was running, causing the mud to fling off.

I quickly turned on the warm watcher and removed the thin black ponytail that held my dark brown hair back.

I tossed the rest of my clothes alongside my boots on the floor.

The warm water stung my ankles, eventually dulling from a sharp sting to an irritating throb.

The scent of strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash filled the small bathroom. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the towel holder outside the shower, drying off inside the tub before I pulled the shower curtain open, shuddering as Goosebumps danced across my skin.

The water from my feet dampened the blue circular rug beneath me. I wrapped the towel around my hair, preventing it from dripping all over me and the tiled floor.

The warm, clean clothes felt soft against my skin as I quickly got dressed. The wet towel was eventually tossed to the floor along with my old clothes. The small drawer opened up and I grabbed the comb, attempting to detangle my shoulder-length hair.

After about ten minutes I had finally taken control over my messy hair. I put the comb away and quickly put my clothes and towel into the washing machine across the hallway from the bathroom.

I flipped the bathroom light off and set my shoes by the front door, deciding I would clean them this evening.

The clock on the microwave read 3:00.

I smiled as I noticed that my Dad had fallen asleep in front of the television, just like old times. I quietly turned the television off and set the remote beside the DVD player.

The soft carpet tickled my bare feet as I walked back to the bedroom, setting the bag on the floor beside my bed before I climbed onto it and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 4, sorry this one is so short; it's a good one though! Please keep reading, as it is about to get good!

The small bedroom was dark when I woke up. I slowly and quietly got off of the bed, mentally cursing myself every time the metal bedframe would creak or groan. The clock on the microwave in the kitchen now read 8:41. The top light in the kitchen was left on, a small notepad sitting on the table. I picked it up struggling to read my Dad's almost illegible scratch.

_Ordered pizza for dinner. It's in the fridge for you. Went to bed early since I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. Sleep tight. -Dad_

I smiled and grabbed the cheese pizza from the fridge, quickly heating it up before I turned on the television and sat down on the couch.

The news popped on, a reported shown LIVE at what appeared to be a burnt building.

"Police are desperately trying to indicate the cause of the fire at this Comfort Suites hotel in the city of Johnson last week," the young female reporter said before the screen showed footage that someone had taken during the fire.

_Wait... that's the hotel I stayed at last night..._

"The hotel caught fire last Tuesday morning at roughly 3 a.m. luckily no one was hurt in this accident. Arson is being looked into."

I sat back against the couch.

_I know I stayed at the Comfort Suites last night, but... it caught fire last week? They must have their facts wrong; it probably caught fire this afternoon after I left._

I nodded and continued to eat my meal, eventually cooking up more pizza.

I watched the television until about 2:00 before I went back to bed, exhausted for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 5!

I woke up the next morning as the garbage truck down the street shifted gears, causing it to hiss loudly. I yawned and got out of the bed, noticing yet another note on the kitchen table.

_Melanie- Headed to the doctor's office before heading to physical therapy. I won't be back until this afternoon. I transferred your clothes to the dryer. -Dad_

6:57.

I opened the door to the laundry room, pulling my clothes and carrying them to my bed,

As I folded my pants, I heard crunching in my pocket. I slowly pulled out a small piece of paper and began to unfold it, revealing itself to be a receipt from Comfort Suites.

**DATE: JUNE 9TH, 2012**

I stared at the date. Today was June 17th, 8 days after the printed date.

Last Tuesday would have been the 11th.

_So... I was there __before__ the fire?_

I pulled out another piece of paper.

_No one can save you,_

_Not even the old man,_

_You might want to run,_

_While you still can._

I dropped the note onto my bed.

_How did it get in there? It wasn't in there when I showered, then it was put into the laundry, which would have ruined the note..._

I shook my head and tossed the papers into my bag, rubbing my eyes as the first note from the hotel was sitting in the bottom of my bag. I know I remembered crumpling it up and shoving it in my pocket before I went to the lunch buffet, but I don't remember taking it out of my pocket.

I heard a loud thump outside the house. I quickly sprinted through the home and pulled the front door open, finding my car sitting there, all the doors wide open, including the front hood. I walked out to the car, slamming the hood down. I walked around the car, closing each door, starting with the passenger's side. I stopped as I found another note on the driver's seat.

_ALWAYS WATCHING._

I groaned and took the note out before closing the door and walking back into the house, noticing it was colder inside now.

I froze immediately as I looked down the hallway. Dark brown shoe prints led from the front door, down the hall, and into my room. I looked down at my boots, slowly reaching down and grabbing them, slowly pulling my car keys off of the small hook. I silently back out of the house. I pulled the door open and tossed my boots into the passenger's seat before jamming the key into the ignition.

**CHECK BATTERY.**

_Not now! I had no problems driving several hours up here!_

I twisted the key again, my car struggling to power up. On the seventh or eighth try, the car vibrated and started. I slammed the car into reverse, backing out of the driveway quickly, nearly hitting an oncoming car, whom laid on the horn. I shifted into drive quickly as I looked back at the house, the front door still wide open.

Then I saw Him.


	6. Chapter 6

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note-

I slammed my bare foot against the gas pedal, the wheels temporarily spinning, but not taking me anywhere. I sped down the street quickly, groaning as I rounded a corner and ended up behind a school bus,

I was about to turn on my turning signal when I saw the sign on the back of the bus.

**UNLAWFUL TO PASS WHEN LIGHTS ARE FLASHING.**

The bus' yellow lights flashed as it slowed down, the red ones lighting up as it came to a rest, releasing about a dozen children.

I checked my rearview mirror, not exactly sure what I had just seen, but wanting to be sure that whatever it was, it wasn't following me.

_Why mud __inside__ the house? There were no shoeprints leading up to the house, only inside._

I rubbed my eyes, waiting for the bus ahead of me to leave the stop.

I tried to block out what I had just seen, trying desperately, failing miserably.

He stood in the doorway, dressed in a black suit. He looked at me, but without eyes.

"What was that thing?" I asked myself, sighing as my backpack was back in the bedroom, containing my I.D., cash, handgun, and the other notes. I had one at least, Always Watching.

I turned around another corner and parked in a gas station parking lot. I quickly put my boots on, my stomach growling loudly as I realized I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, and that I had no money, and I definitely wasn't going back there again.

I sighed and drove down the street to Le Schwab. The man smiled at me as I lowered my window.

"What can I help you with today?" He asked.

"I need my battery checked, the light keeps flashing, yet I replaced it just a few months ago," I explained.

"Pull on in and I will take a peek," I nodded and pulled into the large garage. He quickly opened the hood and began checking it. "It has a full charge," he said.

"The light keeps coming on, and it's having trouble starting," I said, not understanding.

"It might be an engine problem? Do you want me to see?"

"You probably shouldn't, I just came from a few hours away and have no money to fix it with," I explained and he nodded.

"Don't wait too long, you don't want to break down," he chided and closed the hood.

"I won't," I assured him as I drove off, unsure of where exactly to go. I sighed and headed down to the back, wondering if I could access my bank account, without an I.D. or my bank account number, which is written on a card in my wallet.


	7. Chapter 7

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note-

I sighed as I pulled up in front of the bank, having no money now at all since my money is back at the house, and there was no way I was going back there again, no way in hell.

I locked the car behind me and walked into the bank, stopping at the front desk.

"May I help you?" The man asked, giving me a funny look as I was in my pajamas from the previous night.

"I had my house broken into a few days ago, the police told me to stay at a hotel, but I have no money or I.D. on me at all," I explained, hoping he would go with it.

"Of course, all we need is your name and date of birth, I can pull up your file from that and you can make a withdrawal."

"Melanie Schneider. April 19th, 1989." I watched as he typed things into the computer.

"Here you are Melanie, how much would you like to deposit?" He asked me as I thought.

"How about $3,000." He gave me a look.

"You must be staying in a fancy hotel then," he remarked.

"I think I am having engine trouble, better safe than sorry," I smiled as he counted the money and handed it to me in a small white envelope.

"Have a nice day Melanie," he smiled at me.

"You too," I say as I leave and instantly drive down the street to a pawn shop. I walk in, the bell on the door nearly giving me a heart attack.

I walked over to the counter, an older man with a long beard set down his hunting magazine.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"I need a gun, my friend borrowed mine and lost it," I lied.

"What type ya lookin' for?"

"Handgun, something small." I say as I look down through the glass countertop, seeing a nice black one. "Like that one," I smile.

"Since ya are my first customer, I think I can get ya a deal," he gave me a smile, most of his teeth were missing.

"And there's one other thing," he looks at me, "I don't have an I.D."

"Oh, I don't think this is going to work then Miss," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I just got back from the bank, I have a receipt saying my name, that's all I have."

"Ya ain't got no driver's license?" He looked at me, then out at my car.

I knew instantly what this looked like, I had no I.D., driving a car with no license, and I was purchasing a gun.

"You have to believe me, my house was broken into the other day, and I-"

"Wait... are you the owner of that house just South of Johnson? The one by the Park Rangers station?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes..." I said, not really knowing where this was going, wondering how he even knew.

"I saw your house on the News this morning, crazy shit..." he said, I just stared.

"Oh, I haven't heard anything,"I said.

"Really? Apparently they sent some cops up t' investigate the break in, none o' them returned, they sent some more out t' find them, they didn't return neither. They sent all they had out, most of the cops from earlier... dead." He said, I paled instantly.

Whatever it was, it was dangerous.

"Oh..." Was all I could choke out.

"For ya Miss, I'll give ya this gun, ya need it," he said, pulling the gun out from under the glass and set it on top of the counter before grabbing a belt-holster for it. "Let me get ya some ammo," he said as he disappeared into the room behind him.

"Do you have a phone!" I yelled out.

"Uhh... ya, a cell."

"Can I borrow it? It's an emergency!" He nodded and pulled out an old flip phone and handed it to me.

I frantically typed in the number to Dad's doctors office, messing up several times, having to retype it in.

"Hello, Doctor Richard."

"Is Tom Schneider still there?" I ask.

"Uh, no, he left about twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks," I hang up and call down to the Denny's across town.

"Denny's. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to my father, I believe he should be there."

"Name?"

"Tom Schneider." I said, there was a pause.

"Is there a Tom Schneider here?" She yelled out, followed by some mumbling, which I assume was Dad. There was some ruffling on the other end.

"Hello?" Dad asked.

"Dad, don't go back to the house," I said quickly.

"What?"

"The cops they sent to my other house are all dead, and I saw someone in the house this morning," there was silence, "are you sure? Or are you just pulling my leg?" he asked sternly, "'cuz it's not funny."

"It's not a joke dad, I went outside, and when I went to go back into the house, there were muddy shoe prints leading from the front door back to my bedroom, I got into my car quickly, when I backed out, there was someone standing in the doorway."

"Are you sure it wasn't Jim or someone coming to check up on me?"

"There were no other footprints, and I would have seen or heard him come into the house, don't go to the house, I'm going to call the cops."

"Okay hun, I will just stay here, it's all you can eat pancakes, so I'm set," he laughed.

"Just, don't leave." I say as I hang up and call the emergency number.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" A lady asked.

"My name is Melanie Schneider, I was going into my house when there were muddy shoe prints inside my house, despite not seeing anyone go into the house, when I left the house, there was someone standing in the doorway," I say.

"Were you home alone at the time?"

"Yes."

"Can you by any chance come down to the police station and try to describe him?"

"I can do my best, I just called my father whom owns the house, and told him, as well not to go home."

"I have just notified the police department, they are expecting you. What is the address?"

"902 South Summer Street," I say, the man behind the desk listening intently.

"Alright, we have deployed police to the location."

"I have reason to believe that whoever it is, they are armed," I added before I hung up and handed the phone back, noticing all the stuff that had now piled up on top of the counter.

"All state-o-the-art," he smiled, "Ya got yer scope, infrarared laser scope, holster, night vision goggles, an' yer ammo," he gave me yet another toothy grin.

"Here, I have to pay you at least something," I said, grabbing the white envelope from my back pocket.

"Nah, it's okay. I own the place, it's my gift to ya," he said as I nodded. He bagged up everything and handed the bag to me. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you," I smiled as I put the bag in the trunk of my car and drove down to the police station.


	8. Chapter 8

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Woohoo! Chapter 8!

I sighed again as I drove down to the police station, the growling of my stomach becoming too loud to bear. Not wanting to embarrass myself at the station, I forced myself through the McDonald's drive-thru.

As it was lunchtime now, I grabbed a Big Mac and a medium fry with a large soda. I quickly paid for it and carried in my breakfast, the bag in one hand, the drink in the other hand.

"I'm Melanie Schneider," I told the man at the front desk, whom picked up the small black phone at the desk and pushed a few buttons.

"Melanie is here," he said before hanging up. "You can take a seat over there for a few moments before someone brings you back," he smiled.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled back as I sat down in the waiting area. I downed half of my soda quickly, not realizing how thirsty I actually was. I had finished my fries and was halfway through my sandwich before I was called back. I wrapped the sandwich up in the wrapper and shoved it down into the bag, tossing away the empty fry container and the now-empty soda cup.

"Right in here," he said as I was directed into a small room, which only contained a table and a few chairs. "Take a seat," he said as he sat on one side, and I sat on the other. I looked up at the video camera, which was facing me. "We are just going to ask you a few questions, about what happened this morning, and what has been happening," he explained, I nodded. "What happened the night of the break in? I want you to try not to leave anything out," he said, setting a voice recorder up onto the table and pushing the red button down. "Take as long as you need to," he said.

"I went to bed early that night, I could tell there was going to be a storm, it had been dark all day, kind of windy too. I couldn't get anything on the radio, I assumed it was because of the storm, so I went to bed. The wind and thunder woke me up a few times, I just lied there and tried to go back to sleep. At first, I thought I saw someone standing outside of my window, I was scared at first, then I shrugged it off as my eyes just playing tricks on me, why would there be someone outside my window? Especially at that time of the night, and in such a storm. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I was woken up again, by the sound of footsteps. I had been dreaming of walking down on the dock at the lake in my boots, which are loud, so I assumed that's what it was, so I shrugged that off as well. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep once again, that was when I heard someone trying to get in through the front door, as if they assumed I had left it unlocked, that they could just walk into my house. They shook the doorknob roughly a few times, hoping to loosen the lock, then they stopped.

I jumped out of the bed once I heard things being moved on my front porch, as I have a table and some chairs out there, as if they were looking for my spare key. They found one and tried to unlock the dead bolt, but it wasn't the right key. They unlocked the regular door lock, causing the doorknob to turn completely now. Once that doorknob was unlocked, I ran down to my safe and grabbed two guns, as if I were running on Auto-Pilot or Survival mode. My hands fumbled a few times as I heard the footsteps quickening, more forceful, as if they were slamming their feet down roughly, getting angry.

I ran to the other side of the house, once I heard the dead bolt become unlocked and I heard the front door creak open, I quickly opened the back door, closed it behind me, and I ran. I ran and I ran, I ran even though my body begged me to stop, but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't, I was afraid to. I ran through the trees, heading for my car. I didn't hear anything behind me, but then again, it was raining really loudly, the thunder was booming and the lightning was occasionally flashing, threatening to temporarily blind me. I was running so fast, I couldn't stop once I reached the car, I slammed into the side of it.

I realized then that I didn't have any keys with me, my keys were back in the house, as well as my wallet and my phone. Luckily, I have a spare hidden under my car. I got in and tossed my gun into the car and sped off quickly. I didn't even bother to look behind me, I just wanted to get out of there." I said, he nodded gently.

"And where did you go from there?" He asked me.

"I went straight to the police station, they said they were going to send some officers up to the house, and they recommend I stay in a hotel."

"Which hotel did you stay in?"

"Comfort Suites." He looked at me as if I were crazy. "I know it sounds insane, you have to believe me, I stayed there, I have a receipt, it's back at my Dad's house though, I have a receipt." I said, insisting I wasn't lying. "The receipt was all messed up though, it was dated June 9th, 8 days ago, even though I was just there a few nights ago, I assumed it was a printer error or something."

"You do realize that today is the 17th, and you are claiming to have slept in a hotel that burnt down on the 11th, but you stayed there on the 9th, 2 days ago..." he looked at me.

"I swear to God, I am not lying, just ask my Father, I am not a liar,"I insist.

"Continue," he said and I nodded.

"I've been finding these notes though, really weird," I said as I pulled out the crumpled up note that I found in the car earlier and handed it to him.

"Always watching," he read, "do you have any idea who could have left this?"

"No, I found it in my car, which I locked last night, this morning, all my car doors were opened, including the hood of my car. I have been finding these notes all over the place, I found one in the laundry this morning too, after it had been through the washer and dryer, yet the note was undamaged," I said. "I was outside and I closed my car up when I found the note, I stuffed it into my pocket and walked up to the front door. That's when I saw the muddy prints leading from the front door, down the hallway, and into my bedroom. But, the prints were only in the house, there were no prints going up the steps or across the concrete out front. And I was outside, meaning that whoever it was, had to walk right past me to get in, and I didn't see anyone." I said. "Once I saw the prints, I grabbed my shoes and my car keys quietly before I hopped into the car, which didn't seem to start, despite having a fully charged battery. I floored it out of the driveway, that's when I saw Him," I shuddered.

The officer suddenly had interest.

"Who?" He asked, sliding a small clipboard over to me along with a pen, "Do you think you can draw Him?" I looked down at the paper.

"I'm not exactly the best drawer in the world, I can describe him, that's about it," I admitted, not really wanted to draw him, my hands being slightly shaky. He nodded.

"Okay then, now tell me, what was this man wearing?"  
"A suit."

"A suit?" He asked, eyeing me oddly. I nodded.

"Yes, like a business suit, completely black with a black tie," I said as he wrote some stuff down on a clipboard.

"Any other features?"

"I was in a hurry trying to get out of there, I didn't get a good look at him, all I know is the suit and that he was tall,"

"How tall, give an estimate."

"Definitely more than 6 foot, probably about 6' 6"," I said, "extremely tall, really thin too," I said and he wrote more stuff down on the paper. I picked at my fingernails, nervous, hoping he would believe me.

"We will keep our eyes out," he assured me as I nodded. "We are going to recommend you go stay at a hotel, we will find somewhere close by for your father, perhaps with a friend of his," he said.

"Okay, thank you," I said as he led me out of the room and I got back into the car, immediately looking at the passengers seat, almost expecting a note, sighing in relief as the seat was empty.

I drove off, remembering the bag of stuff in the trunk, pulling into a Holiday Inn hotel, checking in and going straight to my room, getting one on the ground floor with a sliding glass door.

Just in case if I need two exits.

Or if He wants two entrances.


	9. Chapter 9

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Onto Chapter 9!

I sighed as I closed the door to my hotel room, locking the dead bolt before doing the chain lock. I tossed y bag onto the bed and checked the sliders, giving the door a tug to be sure it was locked.

It was only early afternoon, but I felt safer sleeping during the daytime. The television clicked on as I pushed the power button on the remote.

I knew the background noise would calm me down, until I realized that if He got in, I wouldn't hear Him. But then again, would I want to? No, the murmurs of the t.v. were more comforting, as opposed to having a panic attack every time I heard something.

It was dark out when I woke up, the television now running Prime Time shows. My back popped as I sat up in the bed, stretching a bit.

I shuddered as a crisp breeze blew into the room, my heart skipped a beat as I looked over at the sliders, which were now wide open, the semi-transparent curtains were closed and swaying in the breeze. I jumped off of the bed as dark shoe-prints were embedded into the light tan carpet, leading from the curtains, over to my bed, and back to the sliders once again. A note blew off of the small table by the sliders onto the ground.

_Go ahead,_

_ Try to run,_

_ To me,_

_ It just makes this more fun._

A large circle with an 'X' through it was scribbled onto the back. I stuffed it into the bag, deciding to go to the mall, I needed new clothes, and the thought of being around other people made me smile slightly. I grabbed the bag and went over to the door, finding another note.

_Let's see,_

_ If you put up a fight,_

_ I will return,_

_ At Midnight._

I groaned and stuffed the note with the other one. The clock in the lobby said 9:13, leaving me a little less than 3 hours.

My heart sank as I arrived at the mall, finding it almost deserted, but then again, it was late.

I bought a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a dark blue zippered hoodie. I changed clothes in the restrooms, throwing my old clothes in the trash.

Once I noticed it was 10:30, the panic began to set in, my hands shaking. I figured, that if I stayed in the mall, on security cameras, I would be safe, but once I noticed that the mall would be closing soon, I sprinted to my car, driving downtown.

"There has to be somewhere that's busy," I said, my hands shaking on the steering wheel. A smile spread across my face as I saw bars.

I parked my car and sighed.

10:53.

I stuffed the night-vision goggles into my sweater pocket and grabbed the gun, putting a clip into it, hearing it click into place, the infrared sight clicked onto the top as well.

It was now that I realized the infrared had a flashlight built into it. I attached the holster to my upper thigh, then noticed it would be visible to patrons. I adjusted the strap and out it around my upper waist, on top of my shirt and underneath my sweater.

I put the gun into the holster and strapped it in, stuffing clips into my sweater pocket, putting as many in my pants pockets that would fit. I sighed again, trying to calm down, trying to slow my breathing and pulse a bit.

I climbed out of the car and walked into a random bar, the scent of alcohol and sweat hit me before I even opened the door. Music blared loudly, causing a dull thump in my chest.

People shot me a few looks, probably because I was in jeans and a hoodie, while as the other girls had on short dresses and shirts with their breasts hanging out.

I pushed my way through the crowd, people dancing around. I rolled my eyes and girls and boys were grinding against one another, making out wildly as people cheered.

I sat down at one of the barstools.

"You look nervous 'bout something, how 'bout a drink to calm your nerves?" The bartender asked, he didn't look very much older than me. I nodded.

"Anything to calm me down, but I need to drive home later," I lied, not wanting my senses dulled by alcohol.

"How 'bout some wine then? Calms you down, not very strong," he offered.

"Sounds perfect," I said as he grabbed a glass and filled it with red wine, but with the lack of lights, it appeared dark purple or black.

11:17.

I drank the wine quickly, getting a refill and drinking that one as well/

My hands had stopped shaking by now, but I was still nervous.

11:29.

By now, I was looking up at the clock every few moments, getting frustrated when it would read the same number.

Why was I getting frustrated over the time?

Shouldn't I be relieved?

I wasn't sure.

I watched people dance for a few minutes, eventually getting disgusted by the sights.

11:43.

The bar doesn't close until 1, so I could always hide out. I listened to the music, not really able to make out the lyrics.

11:52.

My hands started shaking again.

I was breathing heavily.

My palms were getting sweaty, eventually drying once I took a napkin to them.

11:54.

My eyes darted around.

Was He here already?

Was He watching me right now?

He wouldn't show up.

Would He?

With all these people around?

Surely, He wouldn't.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 10! If you want more direct updates as to when I will be updating a story, follow me on tumblr! .com

11:57.

I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, I could hear it over the music,

11:58.

I looked around, searching for anything out of the ordinary, finding only tipsy girls, spilling their drinks as they danced, and men trying to dance with the girls.

People tried to yell over the music in order to communicate, only to be drowned out by the music, making the yells and shouts sound like whispers and murmurs.

11:59.

My breaths were shaking, I tried to get a grip on myself.

This is what He wants.

He wants to scare me.

This is all part of His plan.

Yes, that's all.

He probably won't even show.

No.

He just wants to terrify me.

And it's working.

12:00.

People groaned as the music stopped and the lights shut off, plummeting the building into darkness.

My breath hitched.

He's here.

I pulled my night vision goggles from my jacket and put them on, fumbling with the strap to adjust it so it would fit.

People looked around, waiting for the lights and music to turn back on.

A few people went to leave, pushing on the door, finding that it wouldn't budge.

We can't get out.

We're trapped in here.

With Him.

I looked around frantically, not seeing anything.

Everybody jumped as a girl screamed out, people now using their cell phones to see what she was screaming about.

People threw their bodies against the door, trying to break the glass, failing miserably.

A loud thud was heard.

"Cassandra!" A girl yelled, people crowded around the girl that was now lying on the ground, blood pooling on the blood around her.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" A man yelled out.

"I can't get a signal in here!"

"No service!"

"Dead zone?"

Everyone tried to call for help, only to find them self without cell service.

A few people screamed, only to have their screams cut short, followed by more thuds.

People panicked, banging on the door and glass windows.

It was then that I realized I was still there, just sitting, doing nothing.

Screams filled the bar as I jumped off of the bar stool and hopped over the counter, running back into the kitchen.

I nearly exploded with joy as I found the back door, pushing it open.

I shut it behind me and looked around. The whole town seemed to be without power.

I ran down the alley, ignoring the screams that echoed behind me. I ran quickly, my lungs burning as I went down the narrow alley.

Tears formed in my eyes as I heard footsteps behind me, not running, but walking behind me. I didn't dare turn around, afraid of what I might see.

I dodged garbage cans and boxes that were piled up. I ran around a corner and kept going. My legs ached for rest, my lungs begged for release, my brain urging them to keep going.

I went against my better judgment and looked behind me.

My heart sank as He was gaining on me, no more than fifty feet behind me. I ran faster, harder.

My lungs burned, my throat ached for water, my side hurting. I twisted and turned through the maze of alleys.

I stopped running once I hit a dead end, the sounds of my loud panting and my heart pounding filled my ears. I grabbed my gun, fumbling with the safety button, eventually turning it off.

I turned around, now alone in the alley. I know I saw Him, He was right behind me.

Had I lost Him?

I shuddered as I heard footsteps in the distance. I quickly sat down, huddling behind the large green dumpster.

The footsteps came and went, looking for me. I didn't move, listening for any indication on where He was.

I probably had enough time to get out of the dead end, but if I ran, He would hear me, if I walked, I would most likely find Him, or He would find me, I had options, but they all ended the same.

Death.

My finger found the trigger as I heard Him approach once again. He stopped for a moment.

I thought about using the gun on myself, it would be better than whatever He was going to do to me.

I held my breath as He got closer, the footsteps getting louder, echoing off of the brick walls surrounding Him.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it, waiting for the pain, but it never came. My eyes shot open as He walked past me, walking further into the dead end.

Knowing I probably wouldn't get another chance like this, I lifted my gun, not bothering to turn on the flashlight or the red laser, I had night-vision.

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the alleys, I didn't bother to see if I had hit Him or not, I ran, ran for dear life, ran down the alley.

Was it this long before?

It didn't seem to end. I stopped as another dead end stood in front of me.

I ran my hand along the brick, wanting to see if it was real or not, it was cold.

Footsteps approached my from behind, tears ran down my face, slipping out from under the goggles.

I'm trapped.

The footsteps stopped, He sounded about twenty feet behind me or so, He was close.

I felt Him staring at me, staring without eyes, a chill ran down my spine.

He was still there, I knew it. What was He waiting for?

Reaching up, I turned the goggles up, dropping them to the ground. If I was going to die, I don't want to see Him, I don't want to see that face, that horrible face.

I turned around, wiping the tears off of my face, not a star shone in the sky, and there was no moon.

Darkness was all that I saw.

"Do it already," I said.

_**"No,"**_ He said, his voice distorted and warped. _**"I have an offer you cannot refuse."**_

__"And if I do?" I gulped.

_**"You and your father die."**_ I looked down at the ground. I didn't really care about what happened to me at this point, I was concerned about my Dad though.

"What is the offer?" I ask, looking down at the ground, even though I couldn't see anything.

_**"I'll explain it later. For now, sleep."**_ He said, my eyelids suddenly getting heavy. I closed them and blacked out, my knees giving out from underneath me.


	11. Chapter 11

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Onto Chapter 11! When it types like _this_, it appears to be a dream, but I'm not sure if it is a dream, or a memory.

_The full moon shone brightly above me, it was slightly hard to see though, as the tall trees were blocking my vision. I sat down on the ground, a crisp breeze blowing across my face, causing my ears and nose to become numb._

_ Footsteps caused my head to jerk up, watching as He approached me. I didn't run, or cry out for help, I just sat there watching._

_ I watched as a boy limped behind Him, trailing about thirty feet away, struggling to keep up with the tall being._

_ "I'm assuming you're here to tell me about the offer that I blindly accepted," I said as I stood up, looking up at Him. He towered over my by about three feet or so, putting him at about 8' 6". He nodded._

_**"I need you to watch over him, his leg is injured. He will fill you in on what you two will be doing in a few nights. He will assist you, but only so far, as his mobility is severely limited,"**__ He explained, the boy finally catching up to Him. I nodded. __**"Good, I didn't think you would object."**_

_ I looked over to the boy. I couldn't see his face though, as his hood was pulled up and the moon's light was blocked by the tall man. __**"You two will get along fine, right?"**__ He pushed the boy forward a bit. The boy, not expecting to be pushed, fell to the ground, probably finding it less painful to fall completely down than stepping out and trying to catch himself with his bad leg. I helped him up quickly, resting him against me, finding us alone now._

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room that I was in. I blinked a few times, noticing I was in my living room, sitting on the couch. My back popped loudly as I stood up.

"That didn't sound good," an unfamiliar voice said, causing me to jump.

The boy sat on the couch. His jeans were stained with dirt and grass, his yellow hoodie was frayed and worn out. I nodded.

"I'm-"

"Melanie," he interrupted me, "He's been talking about you for a few weeks now," he said, his voice muffled by the black and white mask that he was wearing.

"And you would be?"

"I can't give you my real name, but people call me Masky," he said, sticking a hand out towards me. I hesitated. "I don't bite or anything," he assured me as I reached out and shook his hand.

"How is you leg?" I asked him, paling slightly as his upper thigh was bent at an awkward angle.

"Hurts like Hell," he said, looking down at it.

"Let me see if I have any Tylenol," I said.

"I already have some," he said before I could even move a muscle. "As well as some other stuff." I nodded.

"I'll go get my medicine box anyways, it should probably be wrapped," he nodded as I left the living room and went into the bathroom, pulling a small clear rubbermaid from the closet.

Masky watched as I set the box on the coffee table in front of the couch, grabbing some Ace wraps. I sat down on the couch beside him, hesitating for a few moments, thinking about how to wrap his leg without causing him any more pain. "Why don't you just go to the hospital?" I asked, "They would fix it better than I can."

"If I go to the hospital, people will recognize me, since I'm missing," he said, "plus, I think it's only a fracture or an incomplete break," he shrugged it off. I gripped the Ace bandage tightly.

"Okay then," he nodded as he slowly adjusted himself on the edge of the couch. I slowly began to wrap it.

"It needs to be tighter."

"I don't want to cut off blood flow," I replied as I began to wrap it tighter, watching as he clenched his fists tightly. I went slowly, not wanting to mess up. I fastened the Velcro flap to hold the bandage in place. "Can you feel your foot?" I asked, offering to loosen it a bit.

"Yes," he said as he stretched his leg out, the bandage staying firmly in place. "Where did my bag end up?" he asked, looking around the living room.

"I don't believe you had a b-"

"There it is," he said as he got off of the couch, limping over to the door, testing the water for his foot.

I watched as he bent down and picked up a backpack off of the floor, returning to the couch with the bag. "We have five days to get prepared."

"Until what?"

"Your first job, we will be going to an abandoned building where some people will be meeting, we need to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling someone's probably going to get hurt." i nodded as he went through his bag, almost as if checking to see if all of its contents were present.

"Hey," his head jerked up to face me, "who is He?"

"I guess that since you are new to this whole thing, you have some questions," he sighed as he put the bag on the floor beside his feet, "He has many names, but the prefers 'The Operator'," he explained, "He basically recruits anyone who can be used to help Him."

"So it's not just us?"

"Of course not, I've only met two so far, including you. It's simple. do anything and everything He tells you to do, if you go above and beyond, He'll let you rest for a week or two, if you mess up, you'll need a miracle to stay alive." I gulped. "He'll take it easy on you for the first couple of months, He'll check in on you occasionally, once He's sure you are devoted to Him, He'll stop visiting you. I see Him about once or twice a month, only to inform me of what needs to be done."I nodded, not really wanting to see Him at all. "And try to stay calm around Him, He can tell when you are scared, and it only amuses Him. Just relax, avert your faze, if you think you're going to stutter, just nod or shake your head," he said, "you might think you're watching over me while I'm injured, but I'm actually watching over you."

"Great,"I rolled my eyes.

"I... I heard you shot Him."

"Oh... ya."

"He's pretty pissed about it," I gulped again. "You didn't hit Him though, if you had, you wouldn't be alive right now," I nodded as he coughed loudly, still putting his hand up to his mouth, even though he was still wearing the mask. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and brought it back to him.

He turned away from me and opened the bottle before lofting his mask up a bit and drinking the bottle, quickly chugging the whole thing down.

He readjusted his mask before handing me the empty plastic bottle. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said as I threw away the trash.

"Do you have hot water here?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes."

"Can I take a shower here? My water got shut off."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." I smiled. He nodded and grabbed his bag before I led him to the bathroom.

"Thanks." He said as I smiled.

"Don't fall," I said, knowing he would have to remove the wrap to take off his jeans.

"I'll try not to," he said as he closed the door.

I sat down on the couch, digging in-between the cushions, wondering where my gun had gone.

After tearing the couch apart looking for it, but coming up empty-handed, I turned on the television for some background noise, just barely paying attention to the soap opera that was on, the sounds of the television being drowned out slightly by the sound of the shower running.

I was close to nodding off when I heard a loud thud.

I jumped off of the couch and ran down the hallway, quickly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you okay?!"I yelled, trying to be louder than the running water. Silence answered me as I knocked again. "Hey!" I yelled, still hearing nothing.

The door knob didn't budge as it was locked from the inside. I banged my fist against the door loudly. "Masky!" I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 12!

I continued to bang my fist against the door loudly, stopping once I heard the water stop and the shower curtain opening. "Masky?" I asked.

The bathroom door opened, but not my Masky.

The Operator stood in the bathroom instead, holding the teen in His long arms. I moved out of the way and watched as He placed Masky on the couch, whom was fully dressed and dry, as if he had never gotten into the shower in the first place.

_**"I want him resting, don't let him up unless necessary."**_ I nodded, my hands shaking and my legs threatening to give out from under me. I blinked, and He was gone.

I sat on the floor in front of the couch, waiting for him to wake up, wondering if he always wore the mask, surely he removed it when bathing, right? Or did The Operator put it on him?

Masky groaned as he turned over on the couch, starting to wake up.

"You scared me," I said as he sat up and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"I scared myself," he said as he sat up.

"He wants you to rest," he looked over at me and nodded.

"I figured so." He lied back down on the couch.

"You can get up if you really need to," I added as he nodded and rubbed his head/

"Can you help me up so I can go outside? I don't want to smoke inside." I nodded and gently helped him up. I helped him outside and placed him in a porch chair. "Can you get me my bag?"

"Sure," I went into the house and returned with his backpack. He adjusted the chair so he was facing away from me before he grabbed a cigarette a lighter from the bag.

I sat in another porch chair and watched as he pulled his mask up, I was thankful that he wanted to smoke outdoors and not in my home.

He finished and pulled out a bottle filled with a dark brown fluid, cigarette bitts floating in it. He pushed the remnants of the cigarette into the bottle, most likely not wanting to throw it onto the ground.

He readjusted the mask before putting the bottle back into the bag.

"I'll stay out here for a little bit. I don't want to bring in the smell," I nodded.

"That's okay, it's a nice enough day," I said.

"Oh, and here," he said as he pulled my gun from the bag and handed it to me.

"That's where it went." I took it, noticing the clip was gone.

"He wanted to have you take a test, so He created one," he turned the chair around to face me once again. "Your ammunition and night vision goggles are hidden somewhere around here," he handed me a flashlight, "you might need this, I have a feeling it will take you a while."

"I can't just leave you, not while you are injured like this," I objected.

"I can still move, and if need be, He will come to my aid, you better get going before it gets too dark," I sighed. "Oh, and a few hints, look high and look low, He hid them, not I. He has a much higher reach than we do." I nodded as I stood up. "Generally I would assume He wouldn't go any further than a two-mile radius, but I am not sure. I would assume He also would make this slightly easy for you."

"Okay," I readjusted the gun strap on my thigh and stuffed the gun into it, grabbing the flashlight and walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

Title- Intruder

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- T

Author's Note- Chapter 13!

I went in the direction of the abandoned forest-fire station, pushing against the door, finding it jammed. I slammed my body against the door before it flung open.

Thankfully it was bright enough to see. Moss and dust covered the floors and counters. I immediately began opening drawers and cabinets, finding them empty. I came across one that had a padlock on it. I slammed the flashlight against it, the titanium shell of the light tore through the flimsy lock as it fell to the ground. I flung the cabinet door open, smiling as I pulled out a clip of ammunition that was resting inside. I stuffed it into my pocket, happy with myself that I had already found one.

I had two more clips and my night vision goggles left to find. I stood up and left the building, trying to think if there were any other buildings or places around the area. I headed down to the rangers station, keeping my eye out for anything on the way. By now the sun was starting to go down, causing my to sprint, not wanting to be caught out in the dark.

By the time I reached the ranger's station, it was almost dark. I opened the door, finding it empty as well. I flipped on the light switch, sighing in relief as the long lights kicked on after flickering a few times. I smiled and began going through the cupboards and cabinets once again, searching for either another clip or my goggles, finding everything empty. I left and closed the door snugly behind me. I flipped my flashlight on and began walking, heading down to the river, being careful of where I stepped.

My breath was visible in the air, slightly warming my face as I walked. The only half-full moon shone overhead, my hands starting to feel numb.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was at, I just listened for the sound of running water, trying to hear it over the sound of the crickets or my stomach growling. I kept walking, wondering why it was taking me so long to get there, it wasn't _this_ long of a walk... was it?

After a while I stopped, shaking my head and rubbing my eyes.

"I mist be hallucinating," I said, staring in disbelief as the rangers station stood in front of me. "I know I was walking straight... how did I end up here then?" I wondered, not noticing that the flashlight was dimming.

I turned and decided to go home, I could always search for them tomorrow. The cold was really starting to get to me now, my ears were frozen, my inner ears were aching, my nose dripping and my lips were shaking. I cursed myself as the flashlight turned off, plunging me into darkness. I almost hadn't even noticed, as it was dimming at such a low rate.

I smacked it against my hand, which was numb, trying desperately to get it to work again. It flickered a few times before cutting out for good. I sighed and put it into my jacket pocket, slowly walking forward, trying not to trip. "No... no way..." I groaned, the small light outside the rangers station standing in front of me.

I grabbed the doorknob, finding it locked now. I yelled out in frustration before sitting on the wooden bench out front.

My toes were numb inside of my boots, my whole face was cold as well as my fingers. I stuffed them in my pocket, trying to warm them up My stomach growled loudly, I rocked back and forth on the bench, trying to get my blood moving, low on energy from not eating anything. When was the last time I ate? Let's see... I hadn't eaten that day... McDonalds... delicious McDonalds. Over 36 hours ago, my stomach begged for something, anything. I felt tired, drained completely.

I rested back on the bench, wondering what time it was. How many hours would pass before the rangers showed up for work and found me? Would I have frozen to death by then? Maybe. Maybe not. I closed my eyes and sighed before pulling the top of my jacket up over my nose, trying to keep any warmth from my breaths in. Why didn't I buy a jacket with a hood? I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps.

Footsteps meant someone was around, meaning I could get help. I tried to open my eyes and called out for help, but my body denied me. I tried to move, flinch, kick, anything that would attract attention. I groaned softly as I felt myself being picked up. I would have smiled if my lips weren't so dry and cracked. I could feel the body heat radiating from whoever picked me up. It slightly burnt against my frozen cheek, which was almost numb.

_**"You'll get pneumonia."**_ I shuddered slightly, not sure if it was from the cold or from His voice, but it warmed me up a bit. I nodded stiffly against His chest. _**"A smart person would have brought a hat and some gloves,"**_ He chided as He carried me off, _**"I enjoyed watching your reaction though as you noticed you couldn't leave."**_ I nodded again, the warmth from His body slowly heating mine. I heard Him open the front door then closing it behind him. _**"It appears your couch has been claimed."**_ It didn't surprise me, Masky was probably tired, I had no clue what time it was, but I guessed it was late. I felt Him walk through the house before gently placing me down on my bed.

1:47.

He pulled the heavy fleece blanket over me, knowing I couldn't do it on my own, not with my fingers being as numb as they were. I didn't even bother attempting to remove my shoes. I heard Him walk back down the hall, most likely to check on the teen that was sound asleep on my couch. I pulled the blanket further up onto my face as I heard the front door open, then close again for the night.


End file.
